


The end.

by Trickynick6



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sadstuck, Trolls (Homestuck), probably idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickynick6/pseuds/Trickynick6
Summary: so I wrote this at like 7 am without sleepits probably gonna turn out like trashand its my first post





	The end.

no stop wait


End file.
